Tales of Shadows: The Mini Series
by Grayman964
Summary: When the Mario world finds a new threat in the Tibernotan Shadows, the land throws it's greatest heroes to fight it. But this tells the story of another citizen, and his adventures with the foreign residents of the Mushroom Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

"Why do the bad guys always have THEIR castles attacked first?"

It had been several hours since the attack on Bowser's castle. The attackers were only described as black, shadowy, and extremely lethal. Bowser's minions had only two fates, escaping on an airship, or being consumed by the shadow creatures. Except for the Sergeant of Shy Guys. Somehow, he had managed to escape from the castle and run a considerable distance away from the castle.

"I mean, first it was Smithy, then Cackletta, then Fawful, then Count Bleck, and now THIS!" The Sergeant thought to himself. "I should've followed Goomp and the others." He said aloud.

The Shy Guy walked for several hours in silence, trying to think of his next plan of action.

"If I remember correctly, Lord Bowser mentioned something along the lines of "Warn the princess.", that probably means he's gone of to Princess Peach's castle." He thought to himself. "Maybe if I hurry, I can catch up to the airships!"

The Shy Guy quickly scampered across the hellish land in the direction of Princess Peach's castle

But little did he know, a human was watching, one that also bore a striking resemblance to Mr. L; black clothes, mask and all.

"Time more MASS CHAOS!" She yelled aloud, only to hear a grumbling sound.

"After some fueling up first!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Exclaimed Sergeant Guy

After a long trek through the lands of Bowser's Keep, Sergeant Guy finally arrived to the sight of Princess Peach's castle. Only to find out the same creatures that attacked Bowser's castle, was now attacking here.

Starting to run in another direction, he noticed an airship flying away from the castle. He quickly changed direction and started waving frantically.

"LORD BOWSER! I'M DOWN HERE! LORD BOWSER HELP!

LORD BOWSER CAN YOU HEAR-" a masked figure covered the Sergeant's mouth.

"Unless you plan on getting us BOTH killed, I would suggest you pipe down!" Said a masked woman.

"Hmpgh grff hmphle!" The Sergeant said.

"What?" The masked woman asked, putting her hand away from his mouth after realizing she hadn't put it away.

"Who...the heck... are...you?!" The Sergeant said, still catching his breath.

"My name? My NAME?! IS THAT WHAT YOU ASK?!" She yelled.

"Um... yes." The Sergeant said quietly.

"Name's Shydow."

"Shydow? Is that foreign or something?" He replied

"Pipe it pipsqueak!" She shot back, referencing the height difference between the two.

After a second pause, Shydow broke the silence.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"My name is Sergeant Guy!" He exclaimed.

"Pfft! And you thought MY name was weird!" She replied.

"Hey! My kind is named like that, our rank determines our name. I am very honored to not only be the Sergeant of the Shy Guys, but also part of Lord Bowser's royal guard. So show some respect lady!" He angrily replied.

"Wait, Bowser? As in "Mario's arch enemy" Bowser?" She asked.

"Of course it's that Bowser! What other person in this entire planet had the same name?" He said, feeling insulted.

"I've had a hatred for that red plumber." She said.

"What'd he do to you?" Sergeant asked.

"None of your concern." She quickly replied.

"Well, what about Green Stache'?" He asked.

"Green Stache'?" She replied confused.

"You know, the green guy that's always with Mario. Tall, wears darker colored overalls, wears a hat with a green 'L' , and is the biggest coward on the face of the planet"

"HE AIN'T NO COWARD!" She yelled. "AND HIS NAME IS LUIGI, NOT GREEN STACHE!"

"Sheesh sorry! You know him or something?" The Sergeant asked.

"Used to..." She said.

After another long pause, Sergeant Guy began to notice details about the outfit the girl was wearing. And how it bore a striking resemblance to an old enemy of Bowser's. He began a test theory.

"Hey lady? What's with the get up?" He asked.

"What? The clothes? This isn't any "get up" buddy! These are clothes that represent the wielders of the ThunderHand!" She replied triumphantly.

"Ok, one more thing. Ever meet a guy that called himself Mr. L?" He asked.

"Yeah, met him one during this-"

"AHA!" Sergeant Guy yelled.

"What pipsqueak?"

"YOU helped Count Bleck. The same guy who kidnaped Lord Bower, took over our castle, and brainwashed our entire army!" He explained.

"Woah buddy. I wasn't there for all that crazy buise'. And so what if I helped a mad man bent on destroying everything in existence with the help if a shapeshifter, physco , and a body builder?" She replied.

"That's just why I need to know this."

The Sergeant ran up to the legs of Shydow and began to beg. "Please help me get back to Lord Bowser. I can't do it alone!" He cried.

"And why exactly should I help you?"

She asked

"Look at the castle and you'll see" Sergeant Guy replied.

Shydow looked in the direction Sergeant Guy was pointing in, seeing destruction and mass chaos.

"Case and point." Shydow admitted.

"So you'll help or not?" He asked.

"Sure pipsqueak, I'll help you. Plus I've got a score to settle with that red italian." She replied.

"Seriously! What did Mario do to you?" He asked.

"None of your business pipsqueak!" She angrily replied.

The duo travelled in the direction of Bowser's airship avoiding Tibernotans along the way. Whilst bickering the entire time.

This was sure to be quite an adventure indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Oooh we are walking

Oooh we are walking

Oooh we are walking, in the middle of a darn dessert

Oooh we are walking

Oooh we are walking

Oooh we are walking because forsomereasonShydowthoughtitwasagoodideatobeatuptheonlypersonwithafrigginmapandnowwe'relostinthemiddleofadessert!

Oooh we are walking

Oooh we are walking

Oooh we are walking and now we're going to die

Hoo-friggin-yay!

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Shydow yelled.

"Dude, we've been in this dessert for at least five weeks now. We've run out of food, water, supplies, and my Gameboy Horror batteries are dead so we're out of entertainment. The last time we saw civilization was that guy's house who, may I remind you if the song didn't, HAD A FRIGGIN MAP TO THE NEAREST TOWN! But nooooo! You didn't like the fact he disliked your 'costume'. So instead of ignoring him like any NORMAL person would, you proceeded to dislocate his jaw, shoulder, and broke about fifty of the poor guy's bones. And now, we're stuck in the middle of a dessert and we are likely going to die. All because you had a you couldn't take a grumpy old man's pointless criticism. Are you happy? Was it worth it in the end?" Sergeant Guy asked.

"Can I ask you something." Shydow asked.

"What?" Sergeant Guy responded.

"When you die and I'm still alive, you wouldn't mind if I wore your clothes like a hat. I hear Shy Guy clothing make really protective hats." Shydow asked.

"What makes you think I'll die first?" He asked.

"Simple, you're small, I'm big. Nature dictates that the stronger live over the weaker." Shydow answered.

"You want to test that theory?!" Sergeant Guy asked with anger.

"Don't need to, they it at school in science." Shydow responded, oblivious to Sergeant Guy's demand to fight.

The two walked in silence until suddenly like a miracle, a large city was seen.

"CIVILATION, TOWNS AND PEOPLE!" Sergeant Guy yelled.

"FOOOOOOOOD!" Shydow yelled.

" WE'RE GOING TO LIVE!

WE'RE GOING TO LIVE!

WE'RE GOING TO LIVE! " The two sang in unison.

Shydow then picked up Sergeant Guy and started spinning in place. Eventually getting dizzy and dropping him on the ground.

"So, shall we head out...friend?" Sergeant Guy questioned.

"With pleasure pipsqueak." Shydow responded.

The two walked in silence for a long time since the town was much farther than anticipated. Both seemingly more and more bored with each passing minute. But both knew that instead if dying, they would live to tell their tales to the world another day.

...

...

...

...

...

Oooh we are walking


End file.
